Goodbye Until Time to Meet You Again
by eternalkuro
Summary: -Repost- Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah kekasih, walau Jaejoong anti akan sentuhan. Hingga akhirnya terjadi sesuatu padanya dan Jaejoong memilih mengakhiri hidupnya untuk mewujudkan keinginan Yunho, yaitu sex. Warning: FF ini mengandung unsur GORE/sadis, ga kuat jangan baca. YunJae/Yaoi/Remake/Oneshoot/Ga suka jangan baca.


Title: **Goodbye Until Time to Meet You Again**

 **Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst**

 **X**

 **Warning: BL, Yaoi,** **GORE, Necrophilia, NC (failed), Death chara**

 **X**

Remake dari manga **Sayonara Bye-bye Mata Au Hi Made** © **Konjiki Runa**

Note: FF ini mengandung unsur **GORE/SADIS** , untuk yang ga kuat baca cerita yang ada unsur **GORE** sebaiknya jangan baca. Arigatou.

Buat yang beminat baca, silahkan.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 _Aku dan Jaejoong adalah teman sejak kecil, kami selalu bersama sejak taman kanak-kanak, hingga akhirnya kami menjalin hubungan dan menjadi kekasih. Tapi kami melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, karena kami berdua adalah namja. Dan karena suatu alasan kami belum pernah sekalipun berciuman._

"Hey, Jae! Sampai kapan kau akan berbaring seperti itu? Kau ingin dilindas kereta?" ucap seorang namja bermata sipit seperti rubah pada seorang namja berkulit putih yang sedang berbaring terlentang di atas rel kereta api.

"Sampai kereta lewat, Yun. Cuacanya sangat nyaman, membuatku ingin terus berbaring disini" ucap namja berkulit putih dengan mata terpejam.

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah kedua namja sedang berada di atas rel, Yunho duduk tepat di sebelah Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring terlentang. Suasana pinggir rel kereta yang sedang mereka duduki memang sangat sejuk, banyak semak-semak penuh bunga yang membuat suasana menjadi indah, apalagi saat musim semi tiba. Mereka sering datang ke pinggir rel kereta -yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka- hampir setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menikmati udara sejuk disekitarnya.

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Yunho dan tersenyum. "Mungkin jika aku tertidur, aku akan mati terlindas tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. Dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika itu terjadi padaku"

"Kau tahu, Jae. Aku akan sedih jika kau membiarkan tubuhmu terlindas kereta dan aku rela mati dan menyusulmu jika memang kau berniat menghabisi nyawamu, tapi sebelum itu ada satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin sekali melakukan sex denganmu, setidaknya sekali saja" ucap Yunho serius.

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika aku masih hidup, tapi jika aku mati kau boleh melakukannya padaku"

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus menunggumu hingga menjadi tua lalu aku baru bisa tidur denganmu atau kau menyuruhku menjadi _**nechrophilia**_? Kau kejam sekali, bagaimana jika ternyata aku yang lebih dulu mati?" ucap Yunho kesal dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk.

"Muahahahaha" tawa Jaejoong pecah seketika. "Itu artinya kita tidak akan pernah melakukan sex"

 _Itulah yang terjadi, walau kami berpacaran, kami tidak pernah saling bersentuhan. Itu karena Jaejoong mengidap trauma, dimana membuatnya tidak ingin disentuh orang lain. Dokter yang pernah menanganinya mengatakan Jaejoong menjadi sensitif pada sentuhan orang lain dikarenakan sesuatu yang pernah terjadi padanya saat kecil, tapi sayangnya Jaejoong tidak pernah memberitahukan alasannya dan lebih memilih untuk memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Bahkan terapi yang dilakukannya tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun._

 _Saat kami mulai masuk middle school, trauma Jaejoong semakin bertambah parah dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menyentuhnya atau mendekatinya. Jaejoong akan menunjukan kemarahannya jika ada yang berusaha menyentuhnya, dan itu terjadi setelah ummanya memutuskan menikah lagi karena ayah Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa alasan._

Teng tong teng tong

Terdengar suara sinyal dari pintu kereta tanda akan ada sebuah kereta akan lewat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Jae, ada kereta" Yunho berusaha mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Yeah" jawab Jaejoong cuek dan masih tetap berbaring di rel.

Yunho yang melihat kereta sedang menuju kearahnya langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong sedikit kasar agar segera bangun dari atas rel sebelum kereta menabrak mereka berdua.

Plak

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang menarik lengannya dan menatap Yunho tajam, lalu membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit terkena debu dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri di dekat rel.

 _Walaupun dia terlihat marah saat aku menyentuhnya, kami tetap bersama hingga saat ini. Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, saat kami di middle school._

 _"Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin berpacaran denganmu dan menjadi kekasihmu"_

 _Ucapanku saat itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut._

 _"Kau aneh, Yun. Aku ini namja dan aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu walau hanya bergandengan tangan" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum terhias dibibir merahnya._

 _"Jika menurutmu aku aneh, apa bedanya denganmu yang tidak ingin disentuh. Kurasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan hubungan antara sesama namja, selama ada cinta diantara keduanya"_

 _Aku masih berusaha meyakinkannya hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang tidak akan kulupakan hingga sekarang._

 _"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, aku senang ternyata kau menyukaiku. Aku berharap bisa bersamamu selamanya"_

 _Semenjak saat itu kami mulai mengatur jarak, antara apa yang boleh disentuh dan yang tidak boleh disentuh. Aku juga selalu memperhatikan dan menjaganya dari jarak yang cukup dekat, dan aku menjadi orang pertama yang bisa dekat dengannya._

 _Dan yang saat ini bisa kulakukan adalah mengantarnya pulang dan memastikan sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat._

Yunho lalu mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju arah rumahnya.

 **XxXxXxX**

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong pulang, Yunho segera membersihkan dirinya saat tiba di rumahnya yang sedikit terlihat sepi dari biasanya. Ummanya pergi ke rumah sakit menemani halmoninya yang sedang dirawat akibat kelelahan bersama adiknya, appanya sendiri sedang pergi tugas ke luar kota selama beberapa hari.

Selesai menghabiskan makan malam yang sudah dibuatkan oleh ummanya sebelum pergi, Yunho kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat sebuah panggilan tidak terjawab di ponselnya. Sebuah nomor yang sangat dikenali, nomor ponsel Jaejoong.

 _Dia melakukan panggilan berkali-kali tapi hanya beberapa detik saja dan langsung dimatikan, entah kenapa aku sedikit khawatir, apalagi saat tadi dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar sedikit mengerikan._

 _"Jika aku mati, kau boleh melakukannya padaku"_

 _Aku ingat Jaejoong pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia menyimpan nomorku secara khusus sehingga bisa dengan cepat menghubungiku. Aku tidak bermaksud berpikiran negatif seandainya dia melakukan bunuh diri, tapi dengan panggilan yang dia lakukan seperti saat ini, aku jadi sedikit khawatir._

Yunho yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong langsung bergegas menuju rumah Jaejoong yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah tongkat baseball milik adiknya dan berdoa semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Jaejoong, Yunho menekan bell berkali-kali.

Ting tong ting tong.

Namun sayang, rumah Jaejoong terlihat sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Prang

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho menghancurkan kaca jendela rumah Jaejoong lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang ternyata gelap. Padahal Yunho sebelumnya mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang, yang artinya Jaejoong ada di rumah. Tapi dengan kegelapan di dalam rumah Jaejoong membuat Yunho bertambah curiga.

Crak crak crak

Bunyi pecahan kaca yang terinjak oleh Yunho saat Yunho berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Klik

Seketika ruangan di rumah Jaejoong terlihat lebih jelas dan terang.

"Jae, kau ada di rumah?" ucap Yunho sambil matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan di rumah Jaejoong.

"Yunho?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah yang sedikit gelap. Yunho yang merasa dipanggil, mengenali suara orang yang memanggilnya, suara Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa itu kau?" tanya Yunho lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat asal suara Jaejoong.

"Jangan kesini!" ucap Jaejoong terdengar seperti bentakan.

Yunho malah tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Mata sipit Yunho membesar seketika saat melihat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan didepan matanya.

Yunho melihat cipratan cairan pekat berwarna merah berbau anyir yang sangat banyak dilantai dan Jaejoong duduk meringkuk didekat sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai yang dipenuhi oleh genangan darah, tubuhnya gemetar dan kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuhnya dipenuhi cipratan darah, ditangannya terdapat sebuah pisau dapur berukuran besar yang berlumuran darah.

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tempatnya sedikit gelap, tapi aku yakin dengan darah sebanyak itu, orang yang tergeletak di lantai itu pasti appa Jaejoong dan dia pasti sudah mati._

"Jae, apa kau bisa berdiri? Ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak Yunho.

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Dia sudah mati, bukan? Kita harus lari dari sini, karena jika kita tetap disini polisi akan menangkap kita. Tadi aku memecahkan jendela rumahmu dan masuk secara paksa, aku yakin pasti ada tetanggamu yang melihatnya lalu melapor pada polisi" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu. Kau tunggu aku, ne" ucap Jaejoong lalu berdiri.

Saat Jaejoong berdiri, Yunho melihatnya dengan jelas Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya yang tadi dia pakai dengan beberapa kancingnya terbuka dibagian dadanya dan dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah, termasuk wajah dan juga paha hingga kakinya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Tes tes tes

Yunho melihat cairan kental berwarna putih menetes diantara kaki Jaejoong, dan Yunho terkejut saat melihat cairan putih tersebut mengalir sangat banyak diantara paha Jaejoong.

"Urrgh" erang Jaejoong menahan sakit dan berusaha menutupi pahanya -dengan kemeja miliknya- yang dipenuhi lelehan cairan putih kental yang mengalir keluar dari holenya dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

BAG BUG BAG BUG

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho memukuli tubuh tidak bernyawa appa Jaejoong dengan tongkat baseball yang dibawanya.

 _Brengsek! Membunuhmu sekali tidak akan cukup bagiku, dasar namja busuk! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal rendah memalukan seperti itu pada anakmu!_

Yunho yang kalap terus memukuli tubuh tidak bernyawa yang tergeletak di lantai hingga amarahnya reda lalu melemparkan tongkat baseball yang dia gunakan ke sembarangan arah.

"Ayo, Jae. Bersihkan tubuhmu lalu kita pergi dari sini"

Jaejoong mengikuti ucapan Yunho lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian.

 **XxXxXxX**

Setelah Jaejoong selesai membersihkan tubuhnya -dari cipratan darah- dan mengganti pakaian, Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan di depannya setelah mereka keluar dari rumah Jaejoong. Tidak jauh dari arah mereka berjalan suara sirine polisi terdengar sangat kencang.

"Ummm... Yun"

"Apa?"

"Aku... Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, maksudku jika kita pergi berdua seperti ini mereka akan menemukan kita dan juga akan menangkapmu" ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Orang-orang akan tahu jika aku diperkosa oleh appa tiriku dan aku menusuknya hingga mati. Lalu mereka akan membicarakan apa yang terjadi di dalam keluargaku, mereka juga akan membicarakanmu karena kau berpacaran denganku. Kita akan diolok-olok karena kita adalah gay, lalu mereka akan menulis berita buruk di internet dan berita itu akan tersebar cepat ke seluruh dunia. Itu sungguh mengerikan untukku" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku tidak perduli" ucap Yunho cuek.

"Tapi aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dan aku hanya ingin semuanya berakhir, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menjadi milikmu"

Yunho hanya diam memunggungi Jaejoong.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu. Mungkin aku egois, tapi aku ingin mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk menjadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya" ucap Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibir merahnya.

Flash

Sebuah sorot lampu terarah pada Yunho dan Jaejoong, seorang namja paruh baya mengarahkan senternya membuat Jaejoong sedikit silau dengan sorotannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya namja paruh baya itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menatapnya.

"Yun"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mencium bibirnya.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya namja paruh baya saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman didepannya.

"Tadi itu adalah ciuman pertama kita" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa memperdulikan namja paruh baya yang menegurnya.

Jaejoong kemudian menempelkan kembali bibirnya di bibir Yunho, namun kali ini lebih dari sekedar ciuman karena keduanya saling melumat, lidah mereka saling berusaha mendominasi dan bertukar saliva hingga akhirnya merembes keluar dari sudut bibir Jaejoong.

"Ternyata kalian adalah gay" ucap namja paruh baya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang saling melumat.

Setelah namja paruh baya itu pergi, Jaejoong menghentikan ciumannya lalu menatap Yunho lembut.

"Aku ingin menjadi milikmu, walau itu artinya aku akan berakhir seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong menghunuskan pisau yang dia gunakan untuk menusuk appanya ke lehernya.

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini" Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Bye bye, Yunho. Saranghae"

Jleb

Jaejoong menusukan pisau kedalam lehernya dengan senyum terpasang di bibir merahnya. Cipratan darah membasahi baju yang Jaejoong pakai dan sedikit mengenai wajah dan baju Yunho yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Uhuk"

Jaejoong terbatuk dan darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya dan tubuh Jaejoong ambruk, namun tertahan oleh Yunho yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Yunho mencabut pisau yang menancap di leher Jaejoong lalu membawa tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tidak bernyawa di punggungnya, Yunho memutuskan membawa tubuh Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Jung, Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke kamarnya, membaringkannya di ranjang miliknya dan melilitkan sebuah handuk dileher Jaejoong agar darahnya tidak mengalir keluar dan mengotori ranjang. Yunho lalu membersihkan tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah Jaejoong, beruntung saat Yunho membawa Jaejoong dipunggungnya, darah Jaejoong tidak menetes di jalan dan malah meresap di bajunya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Yunho menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong lalu melucuti semua pakaian Jaejoong. Yunho membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong dari darah dengan handuk basah dan melilitkan perban di leher Jaejoong yang sebelumnya terdapat luka yang cukup besar dan dalam yang membuat nyawanya terlepas dan meninggalkan tubuh kosong tanpa jiwa.

"Jaejoong, kau cantik dan... sexy" ucap Yunho lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong.

Ciuman berubah menjadi lumatan, lalu turun ke leher Jaejoong yang terlilit perban dan terus turun hingga dada Jaejoong, Yunho menciumi dada Jaejoong dan bermain di tonjolan pink di dada Jaejoong, menggigit, menghisap dan memilinnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mendengar desahanmu, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin bukan?" ucap Yunho saat menghisap dan menjilati perut rata Jaejoong hingga akhinya sampai di penis Jaejoong.

Yunho memasukan penis Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya lalu menggerakan kepalanya naik turun hingga penis Jaejoong basah oleh saliva Yunho, tapi tetap saja penis Jaejoong tampak layu.

"Kau tahu, Jae. Ini pertama kakinya aku melakukan blow job padamu" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tidak menjawab dan tetap memejamkan mata.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya membuatmu menjadi milikku, Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho dengan senyum manis.

Yunho menekuk dan melebarkan kaki Jaejoong, hingga hole Jaejoong terlihat dengan jelas lalu memasukan penisnya yang sudah ereksi secara perlahan-lahan ke dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Aahh.." desah Yunho saat penisnya terbenam sempurna di dalam hole Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat sedikit pinggul Jaejoong dan menahan kaki Jaejoong dengan tangannya lalu menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat penisnya keluar masuk hole Jaejoong.

"Kau sempit, Jae. Holemu benar-benar sempit, rasanya sangat nikmat" ucap Yunho saat merasakan penisnya dijepit hole sempit Jaejoong.

 _Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini bersamamu saat kau masih hidup karena aku sangat ingin mendengar suara desahanmu, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin terjadi._

"Urgh"

Sruut

Yunho mencapai orgasme, mengeluarkan spermanya cukup banyak di hole Jaejoong hingga mengalir keluar dan sisanya di tubuh Jaejoong, mengenai wajah dan dada Jaejoong.

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan sex dengan Jaejoong, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidupku. Dan dia sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi **necrophilia**._

 _Jika aku melanjutkan hidupku setelah ini, suatu hari nanti mungkin aku akan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain lalu melupakan Jaejoong selamanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin seperti itu, aku hanya ingin terus bersamanya, walau itu artinya aku harus menyusulnya._

Yunho bangun dari ranjangnya lalu memakai celana boxernya dan mengambil pisau yang sebelumnya Jaejoong gunakan untuk menusuk lehernya sendiri yang masih berlumuran darah di atas meja nakasnya.

 _Aku tahu aku sedikit egois dan mungkin umma akan terkejut saat pulang nanti, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bersama Jaejoong. Jika kami tidak bisa bersama saat ini, mungkin di kehidupan yang akan datang kami bisa menjadi kekasih._

"Kita akan segera bertemu kembali, Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho dengan pisau dilehernya.

Crash

Bruk

Klontang

Cairan pekat berwarna merah terciprat ke segala arah saat Yunho menggoreskan pisau ke lehernya, setelahnya tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan pisau yang terjatuh tepat di sebelah tubuh Yunho yang sedang bergetar dan bersimbah darah. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Yunho berhenti bergetar bersamaan dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Darah terus mengalir dari leher Yunho yang terluka lebar, tubuhnya pun menjadi raga kosong tanpa jiwa menyusul kekasihnya yang lebih dahulu pergi dengan cara yang sama.

 _Selamat tinggal. Aku akan menunggumu hingga tiba waktunya kita bertemu kembali._

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **\- End -**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Necrophilia** adalah perilaku penyimpangan seksual pada mayat, atau seseorang yang melakukan hubungan seksual dengan mayat. **Necrophilia** berasal dari bahasa Yunani: νεκρός **(nekros; "mayat"** atau **"mati")** dan φιλία **(philia; "cinta").**

FF ini direpost karena sebelumnya di hapus oleh admin karena mengandung unsur **GORE/SADIS. T** api jujur, buat ane FF ini belum termasuk **HARDGORE.**

Tolong saran, masukan dan kritikannya.

Arigato gozaimasu

 **\- Kuro -**


End file.
